Martha and Skits
Description In this episode, the Lorraine's adopted a new puppy called Skits. He would make a mess in the house. As he got bigger, he tries to eat Martha's alphabet soup to make him speak, but that didn't work because it happened to Martha in the first episode. Can they get Skits back to the Lorraine family and stay with them? Segment It begins on a semi-snowy day. Helen has drawn a drawing. T.D. remarks that he doesn't know why she dislikes it as it's an excellent drawing of a tree. Helen sighs. T.D. asks why and Helen shows him a picture in a book of an athlete, explaining she was trying to draw the athlete. T.D. says it's the most excellent drawing of a guy tossing a whatsis that he's ever seen. Helen remarks that what the illustrated man was tossing was a discus and notes that he said it was a tree. He says it's a perfect tree. She asks how it can be both and he says that he once had a potato that looked like Wayne Brasky and it tasted great. Helen, however, just looks grumpy. T.D. picks up a box he's brought, claiming it will cheer her up. Helen walks up to the box and a puppy pokes his head out and barks. Helen is cheered up. T.D. and Helen walk into the kitchen and Helen explains to her parents that T.D. rescued the puppy as a stray but can't keep him as his (T.D.'s) dad is allergic to dogs. She then asks if they can keep him. Daniel asks what the puppy's name is and T.D. says it's Skits. Mariella says that she thinks it's okay to keep Skits but they need to discuss it with someone else first. Martha is taking a nap on her chair. Helen wakes Martha up, announcing they have a surprise and Daniel introduces Skits as a new little "brother". Helen introduces Skits and Martha welcomes him to the home. Marcella says they should get a toy for Skits. Martha says he's found one as Skits chews on the rug. Mariella disapproves and the family chase after him while he unravels the rug. The rug string wraps itself around a lamps and Helen trips on it, knocking the lamp over. Danny trips over the lamp and Mariella trips over Danny. Skits lets go of the rug. Martha says he specialises in being adorable. Later, Danny rights the lamp, but the house is a mess (the umbrellas are knocked over, a shoe is out of place, a glass of water, book, vase and a pot plant are knocked over, and lampshade, picture frame, and curtains are askew. Martha says to Cisco that when she was Skits' age she had more energy than her siblings. Helen disapproves of Skits having chewed on her sock and Mariella can't find her shoe. Martha notices Skits chewing on the coffee table and says that he has exceptionally good taste in clothing and furniture. Danny tells Skits off and Martha and Cisco agree that Skits is adorable. Helen is trying to get a towel out of Skits' mouth and Martha says that Skits is just a puppy and the world is his chew toy. Helen then gets covered in cereal but the dogs teach her to laugh it off. Skits then knocks over Martha's alphabet soup. Martha tells him that the two most important house rules are she's the alpha dog and he should never touch her soup as she needs it to speak. Skits knocks over the water and Martha decides she has to be in charge. Martha then spots Skits lifting his leg as though to pee on the coffee table and tells him "Not in the house!". She then shows him through the dog door but he's not strong enough to go through and pees on the rug anyway, much to the disdain of Mariella. Martha mentions how speedy Skits is. She then shows him the next door neighbours who are very nice to them, the house of Nelson, who's a "bad" cat, and a man they bark at for no reason. She then shows him how to circle three times before sleeping. Mariella comes in and she tells him to go down and Mariella calls them two "perfect little doggies". Martha then teaches Skits to wait at the table. T.D. throws a frisbee to fetch. Martha catches it thrice, and on the fourth throw, Skits catches it. T.D. calls it a stupendous catch, which offends Skits. Martha explains that Skits thinks "stupendous" means "stupid". T.D. tries to define "stupendous" and then Skits jumps on him. Helen watches Courageous Collie Carlo (TV show) while folding her laundry and notices that Skits didn't chew her socks. Martha says that Skits doesn't chew socks anymore as he has decided to "specialise" and his specialty is catching flying objects. Skits slides downstairs on a frisbee and Martha tells him to "grow up". When he ''is ''grown up, Mariella feeds him alphabet soup but it doesn't make him talk. He tries again but it doesn't work. Truman wonders if he's not old enough and Mariella and Helen wonder if he needs more soup. Skits finishes his soup but still can't talk. Danny asks if all the letters are in there and Mariella says they were, so Danny says that two talking dogs is too much to expect. Skits then walks out his door, sad because he can't talk and therefore can't communicate with the humans and because he heard Truman call him "just Skits". He goes for a walk. That night, Helen goes out in the garden and calls Skits's name but he doesn't reply. Mariella, Helen and Martha then look for Skits in the woods, Martha hoping he's okay and Helen hoping he's not mad at them. At home, Martha is wondering if someone will find him and Helen is looking for a drawing of him she could use as a poster and wondering if he's offended and doesn't want to come home. T.D. sees Helen's picture of the discus guy and says that they will find Skits with it. The next day, they decide to find Skits by having a flying objects contest in the park. A lot of dogs come to the contest, including Bert. On the last throw, Martha joins in, worried that Skits will never come. They go, and then Helen and T.D. se Skits running up. Everyone celebrates (except a couple who got covered in food) and T.D. and Martha celebrate Skits' extraordinary catch. Skits wins the prize and they continue to play fetch. At home, the dogs eat their food and Martha says that Skits is unique even though he can't talk. Category:Theo Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes based on books